Why did you do this?
by TulsiSneha
Summary: Lucy, the one who never left the idiot flame-brain's side even in life threatening situations was confident about her feelings. So what possibly could go wrong when Natsu confessed his profound feeling to her? How could she reject him after all these years of pent up feelings? Read on to find out. NaLu AU. First shot at NaLu please be kind to review or Pm me for ideas.
1. It all began with a heartbreak

_It all began with a Heartbreak..._

 _Natsu was engaged to Lisanna after Lucy rejected him. Natsu was so happy that he, finally, was going to tell Lucy his feelings. He had everything planned. When Lucy would enter her room, how he was going to walk to her… He was even sure that Lucy would return his feelings. Everything was planned. The only thing left was his confession. He confessed but she turned him down abruptly saying, 'I have no interest in a thickheaded freak like you.'_

Natsu was confounded. He couldn't believe what he heard. He was dazed. He was in no doubt that she loved him too. She had been giving him signs like holding his hand in public, cuddling while watching movies, kissing each other on their cheek. Were they just friends? If they were, then what did all those time spent mean? They were more than just friends. He always felt that. Or was Lucy using him for time pass? He didn't know anything. All these questions were circling around him despite the fact that he knew the answer to none. Poor Natsu. He couldn't contain his heartbreak catastrophe. He didn't know where to go so he just kept on walking. And soon he was in front of a door. He knocked; not knowing whose house it was and who'd open the door. The door opened and he went in and started lamenting due to the pain in his heart. He just couldn't control the salty water from flowing out of his eyes. He didn't know whose house it was. Probably the person will call the cops. He couldn't hear a thing. His tears were blurring his perfect vision. He was totally unaware of where he was. The only thing on his mind was Lucy's rejection. After long years of crying, Natsu finally wiped his face. When he saw the clock he realized that he's been crying since the last 4 hours. Then he again realized that he was in someone's bedroom. It was definitely not a girl's room because his gut feeling told him that he had seen this room before. Then it hit him. It was Gray's bedroom because he saw his photos. Natsu was suspicious that maybe he has developed amnesia somehow though he knew that it was ridiculous but still to be on the safe side he started blathering about himself.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am an 18 year old completely stupid ass who thought that his best friend loved him and went and declared my love to her. What an idiot! You know what happened? He was rejected. You insignificant idiot. You totally earned it. Natsu Dragneel you really are an idiot. What made you think that she'd be ecstatic and say yes? Seriously! You don't deserve her. SHIT. Shit. ," he started shouting, "Why are you talking to yourself Natsu Dragneel? Shit!"

There was someone who was listening to all his gibberish. He gently comes in.

"You look pathetic," he said trying to talk to him.

"Fuck off, Gray. I'm not in the mood"

"You think that I am. Seriously I'm sick of hearing you cry and now spitting out that crap"

"Oh really! Are you? I thought you might be pleased. Seeing Natsu Dragneel cry is not an ordinary thing. Consider yourself blessed"

"Yes, yes. I bet that no one wants to see you cry or they'll throw up. You look disgusting," Gray taunted.

Somehow the taunt brought a smile on his face, "Yes! I do."

Gray was somehow surprised at Natsu expression. He didn't think that Natsu would smile for the next two weeks. From the time Natsu fell for Lucy, he had been the one to be at odds with Natsu but deep inside he knew that Natsu was really in love with her. He was no love expert but he knew that he loved her. He wouldn't blame Natsu for misjudging the situation. He was not sure that Lucy loved Natsu but still was convinced that she at least liked him. Liked him!? D-uh! They were best friends. Nothing could separate them. They'd be together almost every time he saw them. Then why this? He was shit confused but this was not the time to be confused. _Lucy why the hell did you do this?_

 _A/N:Hello everyone. This is my very very first go at NaLu and i MUST say that i am very grateful to my friend Tulsi who took it upon herself to unveil my hidden talent._

 _Thank you sooooooooo very much for reading my story. Though this id is a collab but since Tulsi doesn't mind i don't have any problem at all. I may be bragging about my friend but she actually is a very stupid person who published it without my consent. But nevertheless because of her this attitude my talent was unleashed so i am very grateful to God for such a Sugoi friend in my life. I hope she keeps on unleashing my talent more and more... So why don't you review and tell me how you felt about it through your reviews or by PMs. I will be very grateful for them. Till then..._

 _Fairy Tail DAISUKI!_


	2. Gray the best friend

It's been two weeks and Natsu has not left his hideout at all. He's been in Gray's room since that day. Gray went to Natsu's home and talked to his mother but he didn't tell her about Lucy. He told her that Natsu will be staying at his place for a while.

Since that day the only thing Natsu has done is eat and sleep and eat more and sleep even more. He didn't brush his teeth or take a bath. He smelled horrible. He wouldn't have even changed those wet clothes if Gray was not nagging him constantly.

Gray has been calling Lucy to find out what exactly happened because whenever he asked Natsu he simply replied that he doesn't know. But there is no trace of her. No one had a single clue about her whereabouts. She didn't come to college and she was not in her apartment. Where the hell is she? Everything is so annoying and messed up.

It was time for Natsu's midnight snack. He would be awake any minute from now. So Gray boiled ramen for Natsu in a huge quantity. After it is done, he pours it in a gigantic bowl which is Natsu's favourite. He was walking towards his (which is temporarily Natsu's now) room and he heard the doorbell ring. Gray wondered who might be at this hour because it was half past midnight. He opens the door to find the girl who he has been searching for the last few weeks.

"Where have you been since last few weeks?"

"I... I... I was out of town," she replied hesitantly.

"Oh really? And why?"

"Well… because… erm... Because my uncle was not well"

"I see! Your uncle was not well"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah! Your uncle was not well. Your uncle was frigging not well! You think I am a fool! Seriously Lucy! You don't lie to me. Not after what you've done to him," Gray shouted furiously. His face was hot red and he almost smashed the ramen bowl which was in his hand.

"I did nothing wrong! Nothing! I didn't like him. That's it."

"I know! You don't like him. You love him. Don't you?!"

"No! I don't! I… I… He sure is my best friend but I don't love him like that."

"Uh-huh? You think you can fool me? You think that Laxus hasn't told me?"

"What? Told you what?" she asked looking nervous.

"You know what? Don't try to act like you don't. That is the reason you haven't told him. I know."

"How could he? Please don't tell this to him," she requested him. She looked furious but at the same time she was on the verge of tears.

"Why not?"

"He is my best friend. I don't want him to be sad."

"Is that it? Is it not because you love him? And even if you don't, how sad can he get than he is now?"

There is a moment of silence and then Gray continues, "He is dying Lucy! He's dying of sadness. Please at least don't lie to yourself. Tell him."

"I won't. I can't. I'll tell him when the time comes. Right now he is destined to be with Lisanna."

"WHAT? Lisanna? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. The ramen is getting cold."

"No! Don't leave me confused. I've had enough of that for the last 2 weeks."

There was silence and then they heard Natsu's voice.

"Oy Ice Princess! Where is my ramen?"

"He sounds pretty lively."

"You don't wanna see him! He is reeking of crap."

Lucy chuckles.

"But I did hurt him a lot," she said regretting her actions.

"Yes you did! And to make up for your actions, you should go and at least talk to him."

"But… I …"

Gray gives the ramen bowl to Lucy but she hesitates a little.

"Don't worry! He won't be mad at you. Even if you don't, he loves you more than anything in this world." He said winking at her.

Lucy smiles, "That is what I am scared of."

She takes the bowl and walks towards the room Natsu is in. Gray decides to take a nap while they are sorting it out.

She could hear the slight tapping noise that Natsu was making. He does that always when he is waiting for something or if he is annoyed.

Lucy's POV

 _What will I say? How should I go in? Should I act normal like nothing happened?_ Uh… It is so frustrating. As I move closer to the room I can hear him tapping his fingers. He always does that when he is frustrated or waiting for something. _Why am I nervous? Should I be nervous?_ I don't love him and that's it.

I opened the door and I was hit by bad smell of something rotten. I could see that pink hair and he was facing the wall.

"What took you so long?" He asked annoyingly.

 _How long has been since I last heard his voice? It hasn't been that long. Maybe two weeks. But why does it feel like it's been decades?_

I didn't reply and was still thinking.

"Gray! ….." Natsu turns back and….

* * *

 _A.N.: Hello Minna! I know that it has been a while and I haven't uploaded at all that is why I deeply apologize. I have been pretty busy lately so I was not able to write. I am so sorry for the short chapters but I will start writing longer ones soon. And I am planning to end this story in not more than 10 chapters. Thank you very much for reading and please like and review. I would really appreciate reviews and please don't be soft on me but I am not saying that be harsh as a demon. Anyways now it's Yui-chan's turn: Ho ho ho! Dear readers as u all must be aware but Christmas is round the corner so lets get some things straight:_

 _1) This story or should I say chapter has been published by none other than the sugoi Yui-chan._

 _2) Other chapters to come will be published by Yui-chan.'_

 _3) I will continue to unleash my dear friends talent for the chapters to come and if you review it then I can even convince Ai of writing more and more chapters!_

 _4) Ha I just now remembered! Christmas is near please make this one special by gifting us LOADS of reviews and favs and follows and likes.!_

 _5) I know this time Ai was very modest and didn't think me for my kind publishing facilities but nevertheless I did it myself so no harm done!_

 _So at last not the least..._

 _Wait for the next chap and..._

 _ **Have courage and be kind!**_


	3. It Will Be Alright

Lucy's POV

"Luce...y!" he exclaimed as he saw me. He obviously doesn't look good. I can see it. His beautiful eyes. Those forever shining eyes that stopped sparkling only once have stopped sparkling once again. His beautiful pink hair is not pink anymore. Wait…. What!? They are not pink! He dyed them black! But why? I could see strains of tears on his cheek. He was crying. A lot. Why did I do this? I'm such a monster.

"Hey there," were the only words that I managed to speak. What should I say? Or should I say something? How should I act? Should I be normal? Or should I be rude? Should I take control of the conversation? Or should I just go with the flow?

"Where were you? Gray told me that you were nowhere to be found" he kept on talking as if nothing has happened. _How can he be like this? Why does he care for me so much? Why does he love me so much? He's making it way to harder._ I snapped out of my thoughts when Natsu's hand tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh! It's just… no..." the silence was taken over by the sound of my sobs that were absolutely involuntary. I swear I didn't intend to cry.

"Luce! What happened? Why are you crying" he asked worriedly.

"Why? Why are you acting so normal? Why are you not mad at me? Why are you being so nice to me? Why is that I am shouting and you are not saying a thing? Take out all your rage on me. Shout at me. Curse me. Just do something," I kept on shouting but there was no response from his side. He didn't utter a single sound. He just came closer and wrapped me tightly around his comfortable arms. I couldn't help but cry even more. I cried and cried and my conscience was speaking way to loudly near my ear.

 _Hey girl! Why are you crying?_ I don't know. _Are you sure you don't know?_ It said suspiciously and I mentally nodded. _Then let me tell you why you are crying. You are crying because you knew. You knew that you hurt him. You knew that you are the reason of his suffering. You knew this would happen but still you came back all the way here. You came back all the way here to ease your pain. You are the most selfish person that I know. And admit it._ Wow! My conscience is pretty harsh. But one correction. It wasn't my pain, it was my guilt. Oh My God! I am so selfish.

I was dragged back to reality as I felt Natsu's hand rubbing on my back and saying, "Now! Now! Don't be so stupid! This is no reason to cry." Finally! He spoke.

There were few moments of silence between us and then I suddenly spoke up, "Well! You do look miserable!"

"WHAT?" he was taken aback by my sudden words. He jumps back a little in surprise.

"What 'WHAT' Natsu? I am not wrong. Am I?" I look at him slyly and continue "You do not smell good. In fact you are stinking. You have not bathed since ages. And I bet you have no idea where Happy is. Do you?" I bombarded him with all the questions and he had no comeback. Although he could've spoken. Then suddenly it hit me.

"Natsu!"

"What happened?" he asks cautiously.

"Your hair!"

"My hair what?"

"They're black!"

"Oh! … Huh? What?"

"They're frigging black Natsu!"

"Ha! Stop joking. How can my hair be black? I mean they're salmon."

"Pink," I say correcting him.

"Salmon"

"Pink"

"Salmon"

"Pink"

"Whatever!"

"Yes! I won!"

"You always do," he says rolling his eyes.

"And yes! Your hair!"

"I know! Don't try to fool me. They're salmon," he says grinning dearly.

"Uhh!" I frowned. _This guy never grows up. Does he? Just keep smiling. I'm gonna make it disappear._ I thought as I ran out of the room and searched for a hand mirror. I found it lying somewhere, picked it up and dashed back to the room. I went and stood in front of him and didn't move a bit until his face had turned a bit suspicious.

Without waiting for a second, "Behold your hair!" I placed the mirror before his face. His face dropped. There was pure horror on his recently grinning face. Then suddenly his face turns bitter and he rages towards Gray.

"GRAY!" he shouted as he walked towards Gray. I followed him. Why should I miss the fun? It is always hilarious to see the two of them fighting.

As we reached the hall I could see Gray was sleeping soundly on the couch. Poor Gray! He's gonna be in trouble.

"WAKE UP! YOU BLOODY GAY ICICLE!" he shouted as he kicked the couch and Gray fell down.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I could hear Natsu screaming and breaking things. And I could also hear Gray-who had no idea about whatsoever was going on, trying to get a hold of the situation. I filled my bowl with the ramen from Natsu's bowl. He sure won't know because he seems a bit to pre occupied with his hair.

I walked out of the kitchen slurping my ramen. I could see Gray still trying to figure what Natsu is trying to tell him. And it was not because Gray was still half asleep but because no human could tell what Natsu was saying. No human. Not even me. Sometimes when Natsu is way to annoyed he does some sort of dance or movement that is way too annoying but if you see it from a different angle, it can be shit hilarious. I could not help but laugh out loud at the sight of Natsu dancing and Gray hopelessly trying to figure out what he was saying.

Instead of helping, I sat back and enjoyed the show. It was so funny that I could not even gulp my ramen. Somehow I managed to finish my ramen and stood up. _If Laxus finds out that I was out for so long at this time of night, he'll literally kill me and Sting too._ I decided to help them.

"He's saying that 'Hey you! Extremely sadistic, Ice freak! Wasn't seeing me completely break down enough that to further hurt me you dyed my preciously precious hair black?'" I try my best to say it like Natsu would and I guess it worked because at the same time Natsu's voice comes from the other side of the room, "EXACTLY!" _Oh! So he reached the corner of the room while dancing._ What an idiot!

"Oh! So you found out!" Gray's hand reached to pat himself on his own shoulder. He looked so pleased like he had accomplished the greatest achievement of his life.

"You…" Natsu ran towards Gray to kill him. I would have let him but I didn't have enough time to lose so I moved to save Gray.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down Natsu!" I placed my hand on his back and tried to calm him by rubbing his back.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? My hair is black. They're frigging black Lucy!" He was freaking out the whole time and this was annoying me to hell.

"I don't think had enough brain to use a permanent dye" I looked at Gray and he mouthed shoot and then looked back at Natsu "We'll go to a salon and make them remove the dye" I said trying to convince him. After a few moments his face looks convinced and ask me, "So, what now?"

"Now, you go to bed and wake up tomorrow. Sober up. And I'll come and we'll leave for college..." Natsu cut me off in the between to do his usual whining "WHAT!? WHY?" I ignored him and continued from where I was disturbed, "Natsu and I should not miss any classes. After all, the finals are coming up and we have already missed so many classes…" Then I guess I started babbling about boring stuff because Gray was half asleep again.

Then I came to the main point "After coming back from college, we'll pack up Mr. Dragneel's things and then Natsu, you're going back home" I gave him a stern look and then continued, "How can you stay here for so long? I mean I don't care about Gray's discomfort but what about Grandine and Wendy? They must be so worried." I looked at Natsu and he was facing the floor. I was about to say more but "Woah! Now you calm down, Lady Hitler! That's enough we get it!" Gray interrupted and I didn't say more.

"Alright then, I'll be here tomorrow morning at 9. Don't be late!" I started walking out off and Natsu asks, "How will you go home?"

"The way I came in," I replied simply and pulled the hood of my jacket and started walking out and he held my wrist and said, "Don't disappear this time." I didn't know what to say so I decided to stay quiet and walk away bet he didn't let go. He wanted me to reply.

"I won't," I smiled genuinely as I looked at him and walked out in the darkness.

* * *

Hey guys! It's Ai-chan! How are y'all? Thank you very much for your favs and support and patiently waiting for this chapter though I know it might be a let down. I had no idea of how to continue the story so this chapter is a filler... or something. I know it's been long since the last chapter and I am sorry. I hope that the chapter is long enough for you guys. And sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Let me know about it in the reviews and I'll update it. And please let me know about how you liked the story in the reviews. And I'd like to thank Yui-chan for publishing my chapter and all. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Hello Lovelies! Its none other than Yui-chan:) Happy New Year to all of you! May this year be filled with many stories and amazing memories! We hope that we will have your support this year too! I know that Ai-chan published this one a bit late but thats not her fault. I mean it IS her fault for slacking and everything but even I am responsible because published it a little late. By now I hope that all of you know that Ai-chan is the WRITER and Yui-chan ie me is the PUBLISHER! So I got a bit late at publishing this chap. So soorry! Well now must say Ai-chan there wasn't any need to mention me above ya know! All people KNOW THAT I PUBLISH your work sooo theres no need to thank me!;) Its my responsibility as a friend to unleash your talent t all the lovely readers and writers out there ya know!Hahahah Ok thats all for now! Please forgive me for my rambling and all I guess I get carried away every time but then again If I stopped that wouldn't be me right?!;)

Thanks for reading!

 ** _Have courage and be kind_**


End file.
